In network lab testing environments, network equipment test devices are connected to single or multiple devices under test (DUTs). The network equipment test devices send packets to the DUTs, receive packet from the DUTs, and generate statistics based on the received packets.
Currently, network equipment test devices allow topology information to be specified about the network equipment test devices themselves. However, DUTs are treated as a black box by current network equipment test devices. That is, current network equipment test devices do not allow the specification of topology information associated with DUTs. Accordingly, the test administrator is required to manually interpret received packets statistics to identify configuration errors associated with DUTs. In light of the voluminous nature of network test data, such manual interpretation is undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing for specification or autodiscovery of DUT topology information.